Akhir Sebuah Penantian
by Dani Reita Tetsuya
Summary: Akhirnya penantianku selama ini telah terbalaskan. A Sequel fict from Ku Tetap Menunggu.


Konnichiwa minna-san~!

Sekuel dari Ku Tetap Menunggu udah selesai dibuat nih, bagi yang belum baca fict **Ku Tetap Menunggu** tolong baca ya..!

Selain permintaan dari reviewers, saya juga berpikiran kalau ceritanya itu masih gantung, jadi saya bikin sekuelnya untuk para readers semua.

Oh ya, saya mengucapkan banyak Arigatou buat yang sudah me-review fict saya yang lain, semoga review dari para senpai membuat fict ini lebih baik dari fict yang sebelumnya.

**Desclaimer :**

Naruto (ナルト) © Mashashi Kishimoto,

Akhir Sebuah Penantian © Dani,

**Warning :** oneshoot, AU, OOC, gaje, abal, typo, alay, all is Naruto's POV, dll.

**Rating :** T (13-17 tahun)

**Pairing :** NaruHina slight KibaHina

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship

**Summary :** Akhirnya penantianku selama ini telah terbalaskan. A Sequel fict from Ku Tetap Menunggu.

**Don't Like, Don't Read..!**

Dani Reita Tetsuya Presents :

**Akhir Sebuah Penantian**

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya aku..."

Kata-kata dari Hinata pada malam itu masih terngiang jelas di ingatanku. Aku masih sangat penasaran tentang apa yang ingin ia katakan pada waktu itu.

Kini 1 tahun telah berlalu, aku sekarang telah duduk di bangku kelas XII. Dan selama itu pula aku masih mencintai Hinata dan belum bisa sedikitpun melupakannya. Hubungan kami memang baik-baik saja, sebatas seorang sahabat tentunya.

Aku tahu, semakin hari aku semakin merasakan sakit di relung hatiku yang disebabkan oleh penantian panjangku terhadap cinta Hinata. Namun walaupun begitu aku merasa memiliki kekuatan untuk bisa bertahan dalam masalah ini.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku telah berada di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Hyuuga, hari ini aku dan Hinata akan mengerjakan tugas matematika yang diberikan oleh Anko-sensei bersama.

TEETT..!

Kutekan bel yang berada di samping pintu rumah yang cukup megah itu.

Cklek..!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan muncul sesosok gadis kecil yang mempunyai mata yang sama dengan Hinata, namun ia memilik rambut yang berwarna coklat.

"Oh, Naruto-san. Nee-chan sudah menunggu, irasshaimase!" kata Hanabi, yang kuketahui adalah adik Hinata.

"Arigatou Hanabi." kataku seraya masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"Nee-chan, Naruto-san sudah datang!" teriak Hanabi.

"Iya, suruh saja dia naik ke atas." kata sebuah suara yang berasal dari lantai 2.

"Nee-chan ada di lantai 2, silahkan." kata Hanabi.

Aku hanya tersenyum ke arah Hanabi, lalu aku menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kamar Hinata.

TOK..TOK..!

Kuketuk pelan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Tidak dikunci, masuk saja!" kata sebuah suara dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Lalu kubuka pelan pintu tersebut, dan aku dapat melihat Hinata sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya sambil tangannya menekan tombol keyboard laptopnya. Ia memakai kaos T-Shirt berwarna biru muda dan celana pendek putih, serta sebuah bandana putih menghiasi rambut indigonya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan manis dimataku, sehingga tanpa sadar aku terus menatapnya.

"Mau sampai kapan terus berdiri disitu, Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata yang sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, iya.. Maaf, Hinata." kataku sambil nyengir dan menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ayo Hinata cepat kita selesaikan tugasnya." kataku seraya duduk di kasurnya dan meletakkan tasku disana.

"Hm, iya. Ayo Naruto-kun." jawabnya.

"Hinata, ayahmu kemana?" tanyaku memecah keheningan saat mengerjakan tugas tersebut.

"Otou-san sedang pergi menemui rekan kerjanya, Neji-nii kencan dengan Tenten, Hanabi juga sebentar lagi akan latihan menari disekolahnya." jawabnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar itu.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita jalan-jalan saja? Aku bosan sendirian di rumah." kata Hinata lagi.

"Tapi kemana?" tanyaku.

"Hm, kemana saja lah. Naruto-kun mau kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja." jawabku sambil tersenyum menyetujuinya.

"Ini kesempatanku untuk bisa berdua dengan Hinata, setidaknya kan kami sudah jarang pergi bersama lagi setelah ia berpacaran dengan Kiba." pikirku.

"Oh iya, Kiba. Kenapa ia tidak mengajaknya saja? Kenapa malah mengajakku?"

"Oh ya Hinata, memang Kiba kemana? Kau tidak ingin pergi berdua dengannya?" tanyaku pada Hinata.

"Kiba-kun hari ini sedang ke dokter hewan, katanya Akamaru anjingnya sedang sakit." jawabnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai Naruto-kun, ayo kita pergi." kata Hinata lagi.

"Ya, baiklah." jawabku.

.

.

.

Di taman Konoha.

"Wah, hari ini taman Konoha ramai ya Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata saat kami berdua baru saja tiba.

"Ini kan hari libur Nasional Hinata," jawabku.

"Oh iya benar juga. Hm, sebaiknya kita duduk dulu disana, aku capek Naruto-kun." kata Hinata seraya menunjuk ke sebuah bangku di taman tersebut.

"Ah iya." kataku.

Lalu kami berdua menuju bangku tersebut.

"Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kepadaku.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Selama ini Naruto-kun belum pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang orang yang Naruto-kun sukai." kata Hinata.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak cepat ketika mendengar perkataan tersebut.

Aku terdiam sesaat sampai kudengar Hinata kembali mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tapi kalau Naruto-kun tidak mau cerita kepadaku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Eh, bukan begitu Hinata. Saat ini aku hanya sedang fokus ke sekolah, apalagi kita sudah kelas XII sebentar lagi kan ujian kelulusan." jawabku berbohong.

Aku tidak ingin ia mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Oh begitu ya." kata Hinata.

"Huh, syukurlah Hinata tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam." batinku.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"A..ano, terserah Naruto-kun saja." jawab Hinata.

Aku sedikit menaikkan sebelah alis ku mendengar itu,

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata terlihat aneh begitu?" pikirku.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Konoha Bookstore? Aku sekalian ingin membeli komik ninja favoritku." kataku.

Kemudian Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Nee-chan sudah berangkat 5 menit yang lalu." begitulah jawaban dari Hanabi saat aku berniat mengajak Hinata pergi ke sekolah bersama.

Sejak kemarin, sikap Hinata memang sedikit berubah. Entah apa penyebabnya aku sendiri pun belum tahu.

Di sekolah.

Saat ku masuki ruang kelasku, Hinata sedang mengobrol dengan siswi perempuan yang lain seperti biasa.

Tadinya aku berniat ingin menanyakan perihal hal ini, tapi ku urungkan niatku karena ku tak ingin mengganggunya.

Saat jam istirahat.

"Hinata!" panggilku saat aku melihatnya di depan ruang UKS.

Tapi yang terjadi ia hanya menoleh sesaat kearahku lalu ia malah menjauhiku.

"Tunggu Hinata!" kataku dengan sedikit berteriak dan berlari mengejarnya.

Lalu ku berhasil menggapai tangannya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau..." belum selesai aku bicara namun sudah dipotong oleh perkataan Hinata.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku sedang buru-buru."

Lalu ia melepaskan genggamanku dan kembali berjalan menjauhiku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap dirinya yang perlahan menghilang dari pandanganku dengan penuh rasa bingung.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Sebaiknya aku selidiki." gumamku.

Sepulang sekolah,

"Ino, apa kau tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini Hinata sedikit berubah?" tanyaku saat melihat Ino berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Kurasa tidak ada yang aneh dari Hinata, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja." jawab Ino.

Lalu aku mencoba bertanya pada Temari yang kulihat sedang membaca buku di pinggir lapangan sekolah.

"Temari?" kataku.

"Ya, ada apa Naruto?" jawabnya.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata?" tanyaku.

"Hinata ya? Kurasa ia baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kalian berdua sedang bertengkar?" kata Temari.

"Ah tidak. Sudah ya, jaa!" kataku seraya meninggalkannya.

"Mungkin saat ini ia sedang berada di tempat itu." batinku seraya bergegas menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Kini aku telah berada di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga Lavender, sepengetahuanku tempat ini merupakan tempat favorit Hinata saat ia sedang mengalami masalah. Aku tahu, saat ini Hinata pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Tapi aku tidak menemukan sosok Hinata disana, lalu aku terduduk lemas bersandar di sebuah pohon di pinggir taman itu untuk beristirahan sejenak.

Secara tidak sengaja tanganku merasakan ada sebuah ukiran di pohon tersebut, dan aku spontan terkejut saat membaca tulisan pada ukiran tersebut.

Hinata & Naruto,

Our Love is Forever.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" pikirku.

"Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku."

.

.

.

Telah puluhan kali aku mencoba menelpon Hinata, namun tak ada satupun yang diangkat. Belasan pesan ku kirim, namun tidak ada satupun balasan darinya.

Membuatku semakin bimbang, aku mencoba mencari kesalahanku yang mungkin membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Apakah lebih baik jika aku ke rumahnya saja ya?" pikirku.

"Ah, iya. Mungkin ini ide yang bagus."

Aku langsung berlari bergegas menuju rumah Hinata.

Sesampainya disana.

"Oh, Naruto. Hinata sudah tidur, apa perlu aku bangunkan?" kata Hyuga Hana, ibunda Hinata.

"Ah tidak usah Hana-sama, kalau begitu ya sudah saya permisi dulu." kataku.

Akhirnya aku pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Oh Kami-sama, cobaan apa lagi yang Engkau berikan kepada hamba-Mu ini." gumamku.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.

Aku terduduk lemas di bangku ku sambil menatap ke halaman sekolah, sesaat kulihat Hinata kali ini sedang menulis sesuatu dibukunya. Dengan hari ini, sudah 2 hari kami berdua tidak berangkat ke sekolah bersama, dan sikap Hinata juga masih terlihat aneh dimataku. Entah harus bagaimana lagi, aku sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ini. Aku hanya bisa berharap jika aku memang mempunyai salah ia mau memaafkan kesalahanku ini.

Saat jam istirahat,

aku secara tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hinata saat akan menuju ke kantin dan sepertinya Hinata ingin ke perpustakaan.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata!" sapaku.

Namun ia tidak menjawab sapaanku, melainkan malah membuang muka dan berlalu begitu saja.

Tentu saja hal ini membuatku semakin khawatir juga penasaran dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah.

Dengan gontai aku berjalan sendiri di tengah teriknya matahari, pikiranku masih memikirkan Hinata. Aku tak tahu lagi sampai kapan aku akan terus mengalami hal ini.

Tiba-tiba saat ku melewati padang lavender, aku mendengar suara isakkan tangis. Aku pun mencari asal suara tersebut.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah suara tangisan Hinata. Ia sedang menangis sambil terduduk memeluk lututnya dibawah pohon yang terdapat ukiran tersebut.

"Hiks..hiks..maafkan aku yang tak mampu berterus terang kepadamu, Naruto-kun."

Secara samar-samar aku mendengar suara ditengah tangisannya.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Hinata?" kataku yang sepertinya membuat ia terkejut.

"Na..naruto-kun?" katanya sambil mata amethyst nya menatap tajam ke blue sapphire milikku.

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata? mengapa semua menjadi seperti ini?" tanyaku.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku barusan, hanya memandang ke bawah.

Beberapa saat kemudian barulah ia kembali berbicara.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku harus pulang. Pasti sekarang otou-san sedang mencariku." kata Hinata seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Aku dengan sigap mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya dan itu membuat ia sedikit terkejut.

"Tolong lepaskan tanganku, Naruto-kun." kata Hinata.

"Hinata, sejak kapan kau berani membohongiku?" kataku dengan suara tegas.

"..."

Ia hanya diam.

"Aku mohon Hinata, jujurlah kepadaku." kataku seraya menempelkan telapak tanganku ke wajahnya dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba ia menabrakkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuhku.

"Gomennasai, Naruto-kun." kata Hinata diselingi isakkan tangis.

Aku spontan membalas pelukan Hinata dan membelai lembut rambut indigo panjangnya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menderita karena diriku, Naruto-kun." jawabnya.

Aku tersentak mendengar itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tahu, Naruto-kun sebenarnya mencintaiku, iya kan? Dan selama ini Naruto-kun selalu menyembunyikan hal itu dariku." jawabnya.

Aku masih terdiam, aku sama sekali tak menduga akan mendengar hal ini. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Tak usah bingung Naruto-kun, aku tahu saat kejadian di taman hari itu. Saat aku bertanya apakah ada orang yang Naruto-kun sukai, tanpa Naruto-kun sadari ekspresi wajahmu saat menjawab itu mengisyaratkan kalau sebenarnya Naruto-kun berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau saat ini sedang fokus ke sekolah. Dan juga aku mengetahui bahwa selama ini Naruto-kun selalu membohongi perasaanmu di hadapanku." kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Hinata.." hanya itu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Dan pada malam waktu itu saat kita sedang berdua dirumahmu, yang ingin aku katakan adalah Naruto-kun, sebenarnya aku..

...Mencintaimu."

Aku spontan sangat terkejut mendengar itu, aku masih berpikiran apakah ini hanya mimpi belaka. Namun jika ini memang mimpi aku mohon jangan pernah bangunkan aku. Biarkan aku terus ada di dalam mimpi ini.

Tapi ternyata ini adalah kenyataan. Sebuah kata yang selalu kutunggu untuk terucap dari mulut Hinata akhirnya kudengar juga.

"Benarkah itu Hinata?" tanyaku ingin memastikan.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Lihatlah ukiran di pohon itu sebagai bukti tulusnya cintaku padamu." jawab Hinata.

"Tapi, kenapa kau menerima cinta Kiba?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Aku tahu jika aku menolaknya pasti Kiba-kun akan sakit hati." jawab Hinata.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan, saat itu aku berpikir kalau cintaku padamu ini akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku lelah jika terus menunggu pernyataan cinta darimu. Dan kupikir dengan menerima cinta dari Kiba-kun aku akan bisa melupakan cintaku pada Naruto-kun, tapi ternyata semua itu sia-sia, aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu." jawab Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Seharusnya dari dulu aku menyatakan perasaanku ini padamu." kataku menyesali perbuatanku.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, semua sudah terjadi. Yang penting sekarang kita berdua telah mampu untuk menyatakan perasaan kita yang sebenarnya." kata Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Naruto-kun. Aku telah putus dengan Kiba-kun." jawab Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi dan membahagiakanmu. Aishiteru Hinata," kataku sambil perlahan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Hinata.

Ia pun merespon apa yang kulakukan dengan memejamkan matanya secara perlahan.

Detik demi detik semakin mengurangi jarak antara wajah kami berdua, hingga akhirnya aku dapat merasakan sentuhan hangat dari bibir Hinata. Kami terus dalam posisi itu selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya saling melepaskan untuk menghirup udara.

Sontak wajahku memerah, aku tak berani menatap Hinata. Namun bisa ku pastikan saat ini wajahnya juga semerah wajahku.

Selama beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening.

"Eh, Hinata. Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah sore." kataku.

"I..iya, ayo Naruto-kun." jawabnya.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan ini sekaligus menjadi jawaban atas penantian panjang dan kesabaranku.

Janganlah menyerah pada takdir, lakukan apapun yang kau mampu. Jika gagal janganlah berputus asa, apalagi menyesal. Karena sesungguhnya penyesalan itu tak akan membuat sesuatu menjadi lebih baik.

**=The End=**

Alhamdulillah, saya sangat bersyukur bisa menyelesaikan fict ini tepat waktu. Saya takut jika bikin dan publishnya terlalu lama maka reviewers dari Ku Tetap Menunggu akan sangat kecewa.

Dan seperti biasa, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau fict ini jauh dari apa yang anda semua harapkan. Saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak sempurna, dan saya juga termasuk masih Newbie di FFn. Jadi saya masih butuh banyak bimbingan dari Senpai, Readers, dan Reviewers semua.

Untuk itu saya mohon REVIEW agar saya bisa membuat fict yang lebih baik dan mampu memuaskan Readers semua.

Jadi, sekali lagi saya katakan..

**REVIEW** Kudasai...!


End file.
